Dr Clock
by Baguette Me Not
Summary: Marinette had seen a lot. From fighting a guy with a pizza sword to being inside of a real life Mecha. But being hurled across the time stream to a completely different period with none other than her partner (and oh wait - turns out he's her crush too)? Well this was new. (AKA That time travel fic).


**AN: This isn't just going to be one of those fics where they just meet their future selves (don't get me wrong, I love those and they probably will go to the future at one point in this fic). Nope, this time they will be traveling throughout time and space (just without the space bit… I think).**

 **To summarise: yes, this fic is just an excuse for me to write time travel.**

* * *

A girl clad in black spots stood atop a rooftop, gazing intently at her surroundings from down bellow. Her dark hair (although firmly tied up into two pigtails) swept across her face from time to time, almost tickling her features. However, this didn't seem to faze her at all. Nope, if one hadn't known better, they may have assumed her to be a statue.

… A statue with real, moving hair?

Perhaps the comparison may be slightly inaccurate, but you get the idea. She was stood still. Like, really, _really_ still. And her reason for being here? Simple. She'd received word that Hawkmoth had sent out another Akuma.

 _Sadly_.

Didn't this guy have a life? At all? All he did was Akumatize people (mostly children - shame on you Hawkmoth!).

So far Ladybug hadn't caught sight of the Akuma as of yet. Not a whiff-

Never mind.

Just ignore that.

There he was, a small silhouette against the Parisian skyline (Which was quite bright due to it being, like _3:00 am in the morning_ \- something Marinette was well and truly irked with). Unlike the last Akuma sighting, this one was quite easily an adult. Though as to how exactly old they were? Well, she would need to get closer to find out that.

Shaking herself from her stiff position, the girl whipped out her yoyo from its position on her waist. With just a flick of her wrist, the heroine was hurtling towards the stranger with immense speed and grace. It was an incredibly exhilarating sensation, really. Gliding through the air similarly to the way a bird did. Except she was not nearly as free as one. No, she was a hero. A hero with a duty.

Before she knew it, her feet impacted with another rooftop with a gentle thud, making the tiles shake a little. From her position here, she had a way better view of what was going on. Just down below her, in the incredibly quiet streets of Paris, stood what appeared to be Hawkmoth's latest piece of work. A man - no older than twenty - strutted tall and proud which so much swagger that he'd put Chat Noir to shame (she had never known a boy more confident than him… except possibly Kim). What stuck her as odd was his costume, which consisted of a severely unpractical top hat balanced atop his head and a tight fitting, mahogany suit to match. Her fashion radar started flashing like crazy as she noticed the ugliness of clocks printed other his suit's fabric (honestly not Hawknuisance's best work). Keeping in on the theme of clocks, this person also had a larger than normal pocket watch fastened onto the front of his hat. To complete his 'fancy' look he also had a twirled moustache perched just below his nose.

 _So… clocks then?_

Was he annoyed that his watch had stoped working? Did he want pocket watches to be brought back into fashion? Was he hoping that Hawkmoth would give him a wardrobe upgrade (if he was, he should have been severely disappointed because what he was wearing right now could surely never be an improvement from anything)?

Hmm, well if she couldn't understand what his problem was, how about where his Akumatized item was? Was it his black tie, his hat accessory or perhaps just hidden?

Guess there was only one way to find out.

Once again Ladybug flung out her yoyo, only this time instead of propelling herself forward, she latched onto his large clock in hopes that it was where the butterfly was hidden.

As it was, things just weren't that easy.

Instead, she gave it a big tug, finding that it just wouldn't budge. Nope. Nada.

The man whirled around, staring up at the girl in red, flashing her a triumphant smirk. Ladybug barely had anytime to unhook her yoyo as he reached out to the magical wire to give it one almighty tug. This sent her tumbling fast, and all too soon she'd collided with a slab of concrete just metres in front of the clock guy.

She groaned, slightly dazed before she gained her wits and stood back up again in a defensive position. Trust her to repeat the same mistake she made with Riposte.

"Aha! There you are Ladybug!" The watch man called out, still as smug as ever as he twirled with a flourish. "I'm Doctor Clock, and I'm here to take your Miraculous!"

 _Well at least she didn't have to call him 'clock guy' anymore._

She opened her mouth in order to retaliate (possibly to comment on how _unoriginal_ his opening line had been) only to be interrupted by a voice a few paces to her left.

"Sorry old timer, but we'd rather not wait for that."

Ah, there he was.

"I was wondering where you got to Chat," She directed at her partner, giving him a sidelong glance. Yes, there he was, in a pose similar to that of the one she was in that very second.

"Heh… I wasn't trying to avoid you if that's what you're asking My Lady. Piano lesson," He said, as if that explained everything.

She inclined her brow, momentarily distracted from the Akuma. _Piano lesson?!_ He honestly didn't seem the type. Guitar, maybe (just like Luka)? But a piano lesson?! She honestly couldn't picture the restless boy doing something so time consuming.

 _Time._

 _Oh right._

 _The clock guy._

* _Ahem_ * Correction, Dr. Clock.

"Chat, remember what I said about sharing personal information?" She reprimanded him, eyes returning back to Dr. Clock. A person who was currently lecturing them on how his name was Dr. Clock and not old… whatever Chat said.

Her partner only shrugged his shoulders, clearly not sorry in the slightest. _That annoying Cat!_ He knew that she wanted them to keep their identities a secret from one another, and yet that didn't stop him from dropping hints about his personal life from time to time. A habit of his she was less than impressed with.

"Urgh you insolent children! Wasting something as beautiful as time itself, it's time I taught you and the rest of Paris a lesson that you will never forget! In fact, it will go down in history!" Dr. Clock roared, hands lighting up with a glowing energy. It quickly dissipated leaving nothing but a fancy sword in his gloved fists, albeit oversized (a complete understatement - _that thing was humongous_!).

"Well not on my watch!" Chat Noir hollered over him as he took out his baton and charged towards their opponent. _Great, she would have to deal with clock based puns. Just what she wanted._

Nevertheless, the heroine followed suit as the two sides clashed in a whirl of colour.

Duck.

Dive.

Dodge.

She flipped as the monstrosity of metal pierced through the air that - seconds ago - she had previously been. The Akuma huffed in annoyance as he raised up the sword once again to deflect Chat Noir's oncoming attack. Sword met baton with as an almighty clang erupted throughout the street. This caused the cat to stagger back in surprise, the power of Dr. Clock's sword surprising him.

 _What even was that thing?!_

"Where did you-" Ladybug started as she rushed up towards the Akuma with a roundhouse kick. However it became apparent as the Akuma anticipated this attack. He simply sidestepped, chuckling dryly.

"Get this old thing?" He completed her sentence for her, much to Ladybug's surprise. Her lips formed a small 'o' shape. "Don't look so surprised. My powers allow me to predict the near future… along with many other things. I can even summon unimportant items from other time zones, like this fine sword here."

 _Unimportant_ items? That word seemed to be important.

Oh, the irony.

"Yeah? Well hasn't anyone ever told you not to take things that don't belong to you?" She retorted, striking him yet again with her yoyo (though maybe this time to more avail).

It wrapped itself around the sword's grip, and after a single tug she had successfully removed it from his grasp. It clattered to the ground beside her turning an inky black. Then, just as if its age were catching up with it, it disintegrated.

"I thought Cataclysming things was your thing Chat," She directed at her partner who at this very moment in time was taking advantage for Dr. Clock's unarmed state.

"… I don't even think that's a word, Bug," He huffed in reply as he received a blow from the Akuma. _Man, did that guy have one heck of a punch._

"Enough idle chitchat both of you and hand over your Miraculous!" He knocked aside Chat and rushed towards her full pelt, somewhat resembling a charging bull. Only here the bull was wearing a top hat and the bullfighter was armed with a yoyo. The Dr. swung at her with his fist which she managed to avoid, however she was not prepared for what he had in store next. Once again, he seemed to have predicted her actions. The man used the way she dived right to his advantage as he seized her shoulder. He then reached out forwards with his other hand slowly, finger tips ever so close to her earring.

 _Oh._

 _This was bad._

She felt the tips of his gloves stroke her earlobe, a wicked grin making its way onto his lips.

"Quite a fine specimen, Ladybug. I wonder what-" Distracted, the Akuma only noticed far too late as he was sent back by Chat's ever elongating staff.

"How about no," He said, eyes fierce and determined as he defended his Lady.

 _Oh mon Dieu._

 _Was she seriously referring to herself as his?_

Shaking her head, the girl removed her hand from her earlobe (it subconsciously moved there when her earring had been put in immediate danger) and turned to give Dr. Clock a similar dagger-eyes expression.

"You're time's up Dr. Clock."

"I really don't think so," And just like that, the Akuma sped off towards the heart of Paris, just a tall streak of brown fading into the distance. Talk about 'many other things'. Guess this was one of this hidden powers, speeding himself up.

 _Wha-?_

"After him!" She called as she took off after him, motioning to Chat to do the same.

* * *

Five minutes later and they were still hot on his tail. But as soon as they thought they had just about caught up to him, he would somehow evade their grasp. _Mr. Clock was just too fast!_

"Urgh! He's too quick, I'm getting sick of running all across Paris just looking for him. He's got to stop this eventually," Ladybug complained, leaning against a chimney to catch her breath. The bricks pressed into her back uncomfortably, but it was better than nothing.

"You're right, he can't just play this game of Chat and mouse forever," Chat Noir hummed in agreement, arms folded as he stood just a few steps before her.

At this she rolled her eyes, exasperated but not bothering to hide the slight touch of fondness in her expression.

It was then that her eyes lit up, internal gears beginning to whirr. "Yes, well if he's after _our_ Miraculouses then we shouldn't have to chase him. Let him come to us instead."

Chat's expression brightened, a look of a hope he usually gave whenever she formulated a new idea. "Sounds like a plan, LB."

* * *

Clock waltzed the street, grinning to himself as his fingers pulsed yet again with the blue vibrant light. He felt energy flowing through his very being, sending tingles down his spine. Soon enough he'd be able to summon a large rift in time to get to the very place he wanted to be. A portal if you will. A portal that would send _him_ through time, and not just some feeble sword.

The world would be his oyster, as they say.

The reason he wanted to do this?

He was once a collector. Still a collector. Anything that may have seemed old and tatty to one, was a beautiful artefact in his eyes. A rusted clock? Simple, he'd clean it until it shined. An old toy car? Nothing a lick of paint couldn't fix. In fact (not to brag or anything), he could put just about anything into such good nick that it might as well have been new…

That was until today.

The comic had been kept in pristine condition. Absolutely perfect. It was a limited edition, signed copy which Jules Bonheur thought to be one of his most treasured pieces of his collection.

Key word here being _thought_.

As in past tense.

As in 'he loved it until his roommate had the bright idea to use it as a coaster for his coffee mug and ended up leaving a huge stain over the front cover'.

He'd flown into a rage, screaming at his best friend with such a volume that he was sure his neighbours from five doors up could hear him. Not that he cared or anything.

After a good five minutes of shouting, he had turned and left with his now ruined comic in hand, as he slammed the door behind him. He remembered murmuring plenty of insults under his breath too, as he had headed down the street to find a place. Anyplace! Anywhere! Just as long as he didn't have to face Marc again, he really didn't care.

He had come to a bench situated beside some park. Jules sat down upon it, expression pretty grim as he crumpled his stained pages in his balled fist.

 _Gah!_

 _Worthless! The comic was completely worthless now! If only he could just turn back time so none of this had even happened!_

It was then in that furious state of his that the butterfly found him - its wings rippling with a dark energy that couldn't have possibly been natural - leaving the rest to be history.

So yeah. If he couldn't have his prize collection piece, he would simply find something better. Something more of value. Something wondrous. Something fantastical. Something miraculous.

Miraculous?

The prized possessions of the city's two superheroes?

Nah, screw it. He really didn't want to deal with an angry super villain. Without the Hawkmouth dude, he had no powers. No powers meaning no new artefact for him.

So what else was powerful?

Hmm… the Rosetta stone?

… That would take a lot of energy to get to 196 BC. He'd probably need to make a lot of stops on the way to re-charge. So what about…

Excalibur - was it even real?

Eh, guess he would just have to wait and see how things played out. Whatever took his fancy, because once he had gotten the Miraculouses to Hawk… whatever, he would be unstoppable! Indestructible! Undefeatable!

… Was that even a word?

Just then the sound of scuffling and hushed whispers caught his attention. He froze, before whirling around in attempt to identify where it had come from, only to come up empty. All there was was a alleyway. A simple, empty, alleyway cast in shadows from the early morning sun.

Yet Dr. Clock kew better. From years of binge watching si-fi and horror (plus, you know, the fact that he could predict actions from a few seconds in his future) he was being lured into a trap by none other than the 'dynamic duo' themselves.

His lips quirked up slightly at their actions. He would play their little game, for now.

He changed course, waltzing down into the depths of the alleyway, either wall positioned so close to one another that he only had room for two extra heads beside him. The Akuma had only walked a few steps down the dreary path before he heard that thud of feet colliding with concrete that he'd fully expected.

 _So now they chose to reveal theirselves._

Clock cracked a smile (closer to a sneer than anything) as he brushed back a lock of his mouse brown hair. Choosing to be exuberant with his actions, the akuma twirled around to face his opponent with more force than necessary.

"Well, well, well. You sure took your time didn't you?" He pointedly ignored how the red girl crinkled her brow in annoyance as she murmured something along the lines of 'if I hear the word _time_ one more time I swear…'. She quickly regained her composure, however, as she made direct contact with his eyes. A fierce expression from her which more than likely could cause any ordinary civilian cower with fear if they saw it. Heh. Good thing he wasn't one of those anymore.

"You don't have to do this monsieur, whatever happened to you cannot be fixed by Hawkmoth's powers. He doesn't want to help you," _As if he would give up that easily._

He stroked the brim of his top hat, expression seemingly thoughtful as if he were contemplating her offer. "As tempting as that sounds pigtails, I think I'll decline. Nothing personal."

Her expression didn't waver (okay maybe it did darken a little after he called her pigtails), the fact that he didn't want to just give up obviously not surprising her in the slightest. Nothing new. This girl had managed to stop many of his predecessors…

But not this time.

"You see I-" Before he could continue what was sure to be a great speech of his, he was cut off by a series of consecutive events so closely following one another that they might as well have happened at the same time.

"CHAT NOW!" Pigtails hollered, and even though he had expected this to be a trap, this actually managed to make him flinch. Although he barely had time to do anything else than that, like dodge out of the way, as he heard his voice.

"CATACLYSM!" Shouted an almost battle like cry from above. Within seconds he had been pounced upon by a figure clad in black and a fist just bubbling with an aura of destruction, leaving him pinned to the floor. Clock cringed, dirt and grime being smeared over his clothes - _how dare they ruin his suit_! Just then Dr. Clock felt a sudden weight lift from his hat as black dust spilled over the rim, leaving him knowing exactly what they had taken from him.

His gigantic clock. Darn, he'd loved that thing.

Cat boy rolled off him, going to join his partner's side as he spoke to her. "Woah, that was easy. I thought taking his Akuma would have been more difficult than that."

 _His Akuma?_

Did they seriously think _that_ was it?

Dr. Clock couldn't help but chuckle as he rose to his feet, grin never fading. He vaguely registered the look of horror that passed through the girl's features as he did so."My Akuma? I'm afraid you're misinformed. _That_ was not the source of my powers."

Once again his palms began pulsing with an aura, making him drift his attention momentarily from the heroes. "Oh what's this? I have enough energy to go back a significant amount of years?" He shot them a toothy grin as he addressed them once again. "I've got to _hand_ it to you, our little fight was enjoyable. However, if you'll excuse me, I have some _real_ business to attend to."

So with that parting pun, the light engulfed him, sending his body spiralling back through the time stream and to the unknown. Okay, Hawkmoth wouldn't be happy that he had left them, but that guy couldn't exactly contact him when he was stuck in another period of time, could he? Besides, he could just head back to the good old year of 2018 anytime he wanted. Team Bug and Cat were stuck there and wouldn't be able to follow him any time soon.

…Or so he had thought.

* * *

 **AN: Love to read fight scenes; can't write them.**


End file.
